Time to Heal
by smlmat
Summary: This is an AU for season 7, but after is after season 6. Michael comes home after being his mission in the DR. How will everyone react to him being back in Miami.
1. Chapter 1

He forgot how hot and humid Miami could be, but it was still better than where he has been for the last nine months. He made his way to the door, should he knock or just walk in? He wasn't sure what to expect, would they be glad to see him, angry or neither. He noticed toys in the yard and when he approached the kitchen door and he didn't smell the arid odor of cigarette smoke. He decided to knock and walk in, "Ma" he called out.

Madeline was in the sunroom folding clothes, did she really hear Michael's voice or was it her imagination again. It had been a long nine months, but she was busy, she had Charlie now. Having Charlie helped, she missed Michael and often wondered where he was or how he was doing. The last time she saw him was that fateful day when they were let out of CIA custody. Fiona was heartbroken, Michael stood there dumbfounded, and the rest of them stood there witnesses to it all.

Michael called out again "Ma are you here?"

"Oh my God, Michael." Maddie said as she dropped the piece of clothing she was folding and ran into the other room. She ran right to Michael and gave him a big hug. "You are really here, I can't believe it has been so long. Are you okay? Where have you been? I can't believe I am actually hugging you."

"Yes Ma I am here. I know it has been a long time, I am sorry, but I was on a deep cover mission and I couldn't contact anyone."

"Is it over now? How long will you be here?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug and looked at Michael.

Michael let a sigh, he knew that she would have a lot of questions, but it was so good to see her and to have her greet him so warmly. "The mission they wanted me to do so that no one would go to jail, is done. I have some follow up to complete, but I was able to get it done and should be here for a while." He purposely avoided the word home, he wasn't sure if this will truly be his home. He had to wait and see how everyone was going to react to his presence in Miami after so long. If the welcome he got from his mom is any indication, so far so good. He was being guarded, these last months had been very difficult for him and being alone was something he wasn't used to anymore. He realized he was not the lone wolf anymore; he liked the family he had in Miami, as dysfunctional as it was.

Maddie got them both some ice tea and they sat at the kitchen table. "So I see some toys in the yard and house, is Charlie visiting?"

"No Michael, I have temporary custody of him now, and am working on getting full custody. A lot has happened since you have been gone, but all good."

"That's wonderful Ma, I am happy for you. How is Sam and Jesse?" Michael asked, avoiding asking about Fiona. He was scared to hear how she may have moved on.

"Well Sam is still with Elsa, living the high life in her hotel. They are very happy. Jesse is still working and I believe he has gotten in touch with Pierce. Fiona is good too. She helps me a lot; in fact, she is picking up Charlie for me today. She should be here soon."

Hearing that, Michael finished his ice tea. "Ma thanks for the ice tea and it has been great seeing you, but I am going to get going. I will call and come over again soon." Michael stood up; he wanted to get out of there. He wasn't ready to see Fiona, not yet. It took a long time to get over Fiona, but if he was honest with himself, he know he isn't over her, he never would be.

"Okay honey, it was so good to see you. Please stop back soon; I know Charlie will love to see his Uncle Michael." Maddie said, avoiding mentioning Fiona, she saw his reaction, not understanding but thought it was best not to pursue it at this time. She was just happy that he was home.

Michael left and made his way back to the loft, or what was left of it. He wasn't sure what would be there. The last time he was there he and Fiona set it on fire. He wasn't sure if anyone was there since that time, but that was the only place he could think of to go. He couldn't stay at his mom's, not with Fiona there, he didn't want to impose on Sam or Jesse and he definitely didn't want to see Fiona. He was a man without home.

Fiona went to Maddie's with Charlie in tow. She enjoyed this time with him. He reminded her so much of Michael. She missed him so much, these months have been hard, but spending time with Maddie and Charlie helped. It was at night when it was the hardest. She hated being alone and she dreamt of him every night. She tried to move on, but just couldn't. She knew that her heart will always belong to Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. This is just a story I have had in my head. I know writing is not one of my strong suits, but I thought I would give it another try._

Fiona and Charlie arrived at Maddie's house, just missing Michael. They walked into the house, Charlie going right for the lunch Maddie put out for him. Fiona stopped him, "Charlie go wash your hands first, then lunch."

"Ok Aunt Fi." Charlie said and went to wash his hands.

Maddie came into the kitchen, hearing them come in, "Hi Fiona, where's Charlie?"

"I told him to wash his hands before he ate his sandwich. How was your morning?" Fiona asked

"It was great, I got a lot done and Michael stopped by, he is back."

Fiona dropped the glass she was holding, she wasn't sure she heard Madeline correctly. "Michael was here, he is back, where is he?" Fiona ask frantically as she was trying to clean up the mess she just made.

"Fi, I will get this." Maddie said as she went over to help Fiona clean up the broken glass and spilled water. "He just left, I am surprise you didn't see him. I am not sure where he went. Look I'll clean this up and you go find him."

"Thanks." She hugged Maddie, ran out the door and drove off.

Michael decided not to go to the loft, but to stop by Carlito's, to see if Sam was there. Since things went well with his mother, then it should go good with Sam. Sam was always good at keeping Michael grounded; he needed him these last 9 months. He saw Sam sitting at his normal table reading the paper. He was alone, so this was a good time. He knew that Fiona wouldn't be there, she was getting Charlie and he assumed that Jesse was working. He pulled his car over, it was a rental, so no one would know it was him. He got out and made his way to Sam.

Sam engrossed in his paper, didn't look up to see who approach his table, he thought it was his waitress, so without looking up he said " I will take another mojito, thanks Consuela."

"Good to see somethings never change." Michael said as he stood by Sam.

Sam looked up from his paper, "Mikey, your back. Good to see you brother." He got up and gave Michael a hug. Then they both sat down, this time Sam called over the waitress.

"I'll take another and you will have" as he pointed at Michael.

Michael said, "Just an ice tea."

"Your right Mikey, somethings never change. How are you brother? Is it all over now? Are you back for good?"

"I'm good Sam. Yes, it is all over. I finished the mission, everyone is safe. I am glad it is over. It has been a long nine months."

"Yes it has. So how long have you been back? Have seen Fiona and your Mom?"

Before Michael could answer, Sam's phone rang. It was Fiona. "Hey Fi. You will never guess who I am sitting with right now at Carlito's."

"Yeah you're right, it is Michael. He just got here. Hurry up. See you soon."

Michael only heard Sam's side of the conversation, but definitely knew Fi was on her way. He needed to get out of there. He just wasn't ready to face Fiona. It still hurt to just think of her. He got up to leave. "Sam I forgot, I have a meeting I have to get to, I will see you soon." And he just walked away.

Sam couldn't believe it. Michael leaving before Fi even got there. Something was not right, but he couldn't figure it out. He called after him, but Michael didn't respond he just left. Within minutes of Michael leaving, Fi arrive.

"Sam, where is he?" she asked frantically.

"He just left Fi, don't know what to tell you. He just up and left. Said he forgot he had a meeting to go to."

"This is the second time within a half hour I have missed him Sam. What is going on? Doesn't he want to see me?"

"Fi I don't know what to tell ya. We just started talking when you called and then he left. He did say the mission is done and everyone is safe, but that is all we got to. You go look for him and I'll call if I hear anything."

"Thanks Sam." Fiona said and off she went. She decided to look at the loft, since he already was at Maddie's, wasn't staying with Sam, so she figured that is where he went.

When she got there, she saw a car she didn't recognized, but figured she would chance it anyway. She ran up the stairs opened the door and saw Michael. His back was turned, he was near the bed and was looking in a bag.

"Michael" she said breathlessly

Michael turned around and saw her "Fi".


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thank you for your words of encouragement. This was a harder chapter to write then I originally thought. I am not 100% sure of it, but thought I would publish it._

 _"Michael" she said breathlessly_

 _Michael turned around and saw her "Fi"._

They stood there frozen in their spots. It seemed like an eternity, but in reality, it was only seconds, when Fiona started running towards Michael. Michael fully turned around and he too started towards Fiona. They met in the middle of the room. Fiona hugged Michael, just as she did outside the British Consulate, when she thought he died in the bombing. Fiona was in tears, she couldn't believe that she was actually holding Michael again. She didn't fully realize how much she missed him, not until she could feel him and hold him again.

"I missed you so much. I am so glad you are okay." She was shaking, as she was holding onto Michael tight.

Michael slowing returned the hug. Over the last several months he had built up a wall around his heart, he was trying to protect himself. Just holding and hearing Fiona cry was breaking down the wall around his heart. He couldn't believe he was holding her. After the last time he saw Fiona, he never thought he would hold her again. She backed away from him when he went to reach for her, now nine months later she was clinging to him, holding him tighter than he could ever remember.

"Fi, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to break my promise." Michael said as he held her.

They stood there clinging to each other, both reluctant to let go. Finally Fiona pulled away slightly looked at Michael and placed both of her hands on Michael's face. She leaned into give him a chaste kiss on the lips. They stood there with their heads together, eyes closed. Finally, Fiona broke the silence, "Michael, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Fi."

"Michael you can't stay here." Fiona said pulling her head away from Michael and looking around the burnt out loft.

"I have nowhere else to go. Ma has Charlie staying with her and Sam is staying with Elsa. This is where I lived, so I came here." Michael responded.

Fiona rolled her eyes and told him "Michael you are coming with me. Grab your bag and you are coming to my house."

Michael did what Fiona said, he grabbed his bag and they left the loft. Fiona grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him towards her car. They rode in silence to Fiona's house, both occasionally looking at each other. They arrived at her house about 20 minutes later, but it seemed to take so much longer in the silence. Both not sure what to say or do.

They walked into her house. "This is nice Fi." Michael said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks"

"Fi?"

"Yes Michael"

"I would like to take a shower if that is okay."

"Sure Michael, follow me." Fi responded

Michael followed her into her bedroom. He took notice of the snow globes that were saved from the loft and a picture of them on her nightstand. Maybe, just maybe she really did miss him, Michael thought. She showed him the master bathroom, "Here are some towels, and I will go get us something to drink, while you shower." Fi said.

Fi couldn't put her finger on it, but Michael was different. He seem so unsure of himself with her. It was almost as if he was afraid of her, but she didn't know why. With him acting nervous, she was too. This was so unlike both of them; they are usually so sure of themselves, why were they acting like teenagers who didn't know what to do.

Fiona went back to her bedroom to check on Michael. He was standing there drying his hair just in his pants, his back was towards Fiona. Fiona gasped at the sight of Michael, his back was full of bruises, some new, some old, but all very noticeable.

"Michael what happened to you?" Fiona said as she made her way towards, ghosting over the bruises on his back.

Michael turned around, as Fiona continued to look at all the bruises on him. There were even more on his chest. "These are nothing, just happened while I was undercover. It was part of my cover. They don't bother me."

"Michael, how can they not bother you, some of these are really bad. Please tell me what happened?"

"Fi, really it is nothing." Michael was hoping she would drop it; he really didn't want to talk about the last several months.

Fiona raised her voice slightly, "Michael these are not nothing. You could have broken ribs or something." She placed her hands on his arms lowering her voice, "These are worse than when I found you in that motel so long ago, please tell me what happened. I want to know." She is hoping that maybe, this will help him get back to normal.

Michael sighed, "Okay I will tell you."

Fiona pulled him towards her bed so they could sit down; she held onto his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I was on a deep cover job. I needed to go after a person who was a leader of a terrorist group. He was someone I had dealt with before, so he knew me from the CIA. My cover was a former CIA agent who was down and out. Which was kind of true."

"Maybe if I was with you, this wouldn't have happened to you. I am so sorry I reacted the way I did. This is all my fault." Fiona interrupted his story

"No Fi none of this is your fault, it is all mine. I made the choices that lead to this. I am the one who is for blame for all of the stuff that has happened over the last 2 years. That is why it was so easy for me to use the cover I did. It was me." He continued with his story.

"I drank and I drank a lot, it made it easy, especially at night. It made it easier to sleep. It stopped me from seeing you when I closed my eyes. In the beginning every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was you. You crying and backing away from me in the hanger when you were released from the holding cells. I knew it was all my fault."

Fiona started to speak, but Michael stopped her. "No Fi, I need to tell you this."

Fiona saw that he was getting his confidence back his voice was becoming stronger. She knew this was helping him release any demons he has holding on to.

"During the day, I fought. I was one of those back street underground fighters. It was easy. That is where all of these bruises are from, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this, I did this, and it worked. I was noticed and recruited by the leader. He made me go thru detox, so I did stop drinking. I went on a couple of ops with him, and then the CIA was able to capture him and bring down his network."

"Oh Michael, that must have been so hard to be alone like that. I wish we could have helped you." Fiona said as she rubbed his arms and looked into his eyes. She finally saw some light back in his eyes. She finally asked the question, she really didn't want the answer "So when do you go, when do you have to do another job for the CIA?"

"I am done. Actually, they are done with me; they said I am too damaged to do anymore work for them. They didn't burn me this time, but I am no longer working for them. I guess I did a good job of playing the down and out agent."

Fiona was angry, but not angry with Michael, but at the CIA. How dare they call him damaged, they caused it.

"No Michael you are not damaged, you are hurt. You have been through so much over the last 2 years, all caused by the CIA." She decided not to mince her words; she finally was going to tell Michael how she felt.

She put her hand on his heart, she could feel his heart beating, and it was a good feeling, so she continued, "You haven't had a time to rest or recover. First we had Anson, then Nate was killed and you found out someone at the CIA was the cause for it, then we had Reilly trying to get us. You haven't stopped Michael. You need to rest and heal both physically and mentally. I will be here to help you, if you will allow me."

"Fi this was all my fault, I made decisions that caused all of this. No one else."

Fiona raised her voice "No Michael, this is not your fault. You made decisions based on what was happening at the time, you can't look back and change what happened, all we can do now is go forward, and that is what we are going to do, okay? No more apologizing for what we did in the past, we will concentrate on the present and our future, together."

All Michael could do is nod in agreement, he felt like a huge weight was lifted. Fiona pulled him into a hug. They fell back on the bed and just held each other and with the release of all these emotions, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thank you for all the nice responses to this story. I am hoping this update isn't a let down. I have a little more in my head, but not sure if I will have much more after this._

After a few hours, Michael woke up and he looked down and saw Fiona curled up next to him. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. He got up without disturbing her and walked out of her bedroom. As he walked by the spare bedroom, he noticed Fiona had started painting. He remembered that a long time ago in Ireland, she mentioned something about painting. When he got to the living room, he noticed some more snow globes and a picture of the two of them. He thought maybe she did really miss him and still cared for him. He was still doubtful, even after their talk. He went into the kitchen. He got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and looked out her kitchen window.

He started realizing everyone was doing well without him in Miami. His mom had Charlie; Fiona was painting and had a nice home. Sam was living the high life with Elsa and he assumed that Jesse was doing well too. Without all of his problems, they all could focus on themselves and what they wanted, not the problems that seem to follow him.

Fiona woke up to an empty bed and was disappointed. She was hoping Michael would still be resting with her. She got up to find Michael. She made her way out towards the kitchen where she saw him looking out the window, deep in thought. His back was towards her, so she went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, and said "Hey is everything ok?"

"Yeah Fi." Michael responded, somewhat quietly. He turned around so he was facing Fiona.

"I was just thinking about stuff. You have a nice place here. I see you started painting." Michael said

"Yes, it is therapeutic. So what are you thinking about?" Fiona asked looking at Michael. She could see his eyes and they were clouded again, just like before.

"Just how everyone is doing so well." He didn't add, without him around. It hurt him, in a way to see this, but he was truly happy for everyone. He was able to see that he was able to keep one promise and that was the promise to Sam to make it right.

"Yes Michael we are all doing well." She said and then put her hands and either side of his face to make sure he was looking in her eyes. "But we all missed you terribly. I was painting; it helped keep me from going nuts wondering where you were and if you were okay. Sam said some of my paintings looked like I blew something up." Michael smiled at that.

Fiona continued, "Michael I thought about you every day and dreamt about you every night. I couldn't wait to hold you again and to kiss you again." And with that she started kissing Michael. She was hoping he would respond to her advances.

Michael slowly started to respond to Fiona's advances. They were kissing each other hungrily now, Michael picked Fiona up, she wrapped her legs around him, as he carried back to her bedroom. They fell onto the bed and finally reconnected in a way that they both longed for during these last nine months that were filled with cold and lonely nights.

The next morning Michael woke from the best night sleep he has had in a long time, although it was not a very long night's sleep. He felt more rested and relaxed than he had in what seemed like years. He felt more alive and free too. He knew that this feeling was due to the woman draped over him; her hand was resting on his chest, right above his heart. With everything that has happened over the last day, Michael finally had the courage to say the words that have eluded him over the last decade or so. He looked down at Fi and said quietly, but firmly "I love you."

Fiona was laying still with Michael. She was so happy. This is exactly what she has wanted for so long. She kept her eyes close, she didn't want this time to end. She knew that Michael was awake, she sensed the change in his breathing and felt his heart beat, just a little bit faster. She was content to stay there all day. She heard Michael say the three words she longed to hear for such a long time. She remained still, she wasn't sure if it was a dream or wishful thinking. After a few moments, she started to stretch, pretending to be just waking up. She then propped herself up on her elbows looking at Michael, who was smiling at her.

"Good morning" she said.

Michael took his hand and put the stray hair that was over her face behind her ear, kissed her on the forehead and said "Good morning to you. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Oh yes, one of the best in a very long time. How about you?" she said as she smiled up at him.

Michael smiled, kissed her on the tip of her nose and said, "I agree with you, one of the best I have had in a very long time."

With each moment of looking into Fiona's eyes Michael was feeling stronger and more confident. The pure love and devotion he could see in her eyes was what he needed and he said those three words loud and clear "I love you Fi."

Fiona couldn't believe her ears, he said it again and this time he knew she was awake. Deep down she knew how he felt, but to hear him say it so clearly and with such confidence, was what she needed too. Maybe this terrible nightmare is over, maybe now they can start the life she always wanted with Michael. Tears started welling up in her eyes, "I love you too Michael." They kissed.

After a few moments, Michael broke the kiss. "You rest a little longer and I will go see what I can scrounge up for breakfast."

"Okay" Fi responded, not wanting to break the contact, but knew they were both hungry.

Michael got up, put on a pair of pants and went to the kitchen. He found some fruit, juice and yogurt. He was getting together, when Fiona snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She just had on one of his button down shirts.

"It was lonely in there, so I thought I would come out here are join you." She said as she kissed his back.

This made Michael smile; he was still feeling very good and free. He didn't realize letting go of all the pain and hurt would be so freeing. He realized that this was the start of his new life and he was going to make the most of it. He also wanted to make sure Fiona knew every moment of every day how important she was to him and that he loved her.

He turned around and hugged her back. He then picked up what he put together for breakfast and took it to the kitchen table. They sat down to eat. Both enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Every once in while Michael would reach over and hold Fi's hand and smile. Sometimes he would pick up her hand and kiss it. Michael was never one to show so much affection, even when they were alone. Fiona was enjoying this attention, and was hoping that it would last, but was also going to enjoy every moment of it while it lasted.

They finished their breakfast. Both of them very hungry, so not much talking occurred. Fiona finally said "I will get the dishes." She got up picked up their dishes and went to the sink to rinse their dishes. Michael was feeling a little devilish, so he went up behind Fiona, wrapped his arms around her and said "This looks like one of my shirts, where did you get this?"

Fiona answered "It is one of yours, I have been using it since we were living together at the loft."

"So you stole it did you? This is one of my favorite shirts and I have missed it."

"Michael you have so many shirts, how could you miss this particular one?" Fiona responded. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not. She pulled away from him so she could look at him. She noticed the twinkle in his eyes. This was definitely a different side of Michael.

"Fi I really missed this shirt. I really needed this shirt." Michael said, knowing that he wasn't just talking about the shirt.

"Well, I really like this shirt and I really need this shirt, so if you want it, then you are going to have to get it." Fiona said and she took off.

Michael followed her, and when he reached her, Fiona let out a scream. They were both enjoying this playful time. Just then Fiona's front door was broken down and a gun was aimed at them.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N This chapter was tougher to write than I thought at first. I am not sure how it will read, but I wanted to update this story. I am not sure if there will be more, but I will try._

Sam was on his phone, he was talking to Madeline.

"Yeah Maddie, I am checking now. No Maddie I haven't seen or heard from Fi since yesterday either. Her car is here. Yeah Maddie I know. Okay, Okay."

Sam was getting flustered with Madeline, she was concerned, she usually hears from Fiona every morning to check and see what help she may need with Charlie. Fiona hasn't called her or answered her phone. She knows that Michael is back, but as far as she knew, they hadn't seen each other.

Sam heard the commotion and Fiona scream . "Maddie let me go." He said hurriedly.

"Jesse hurry up."

Jesse was running up the walk "No wait, Sam."

However, it was too late; Sam had already started kicking down the door.

Michael push Fiona behind him, in a protective way, with his arms behind him, holding her back. He reacted quickly to the door being kicked in; both of them were in shock.

"Sam, what the hell!" Fiona yelled.

"Oh God, Fi and Mike. I am sorry." Is all Sam could say, he was stumbling for words. This was not the scene he was expecting to see, Fiona in Michael's shirt and Michael just in pants.

Fiona came out from behind Michael and started towards Sam. Michael grabbed her to hold her back, but also was making sure her dignity was intact; or at least the best he could with how they both were dressed. This reminded him of the time he had to hold Fi back from Sam at the loft, at least time there weren't any beer bottles or guns.

"Sam I could kill you! What were you thinking! Don't you know how to knock?!" Fiona was yelling.

Sam had a hard time getting a work in edge wise, Fiona was still ranting, but he finally said "I was on the phone with Maddie, she was concerned. She hadn't heard from you and you weren't answering your phone. I heard you scream, so I reacted."

Fiona was still yelling "You can't tell the difference between a playful scream and a scream for help! Really Sam!" She was struggling against Michael. She wanted to hurt Sam for not only breaking down her door, but for also interrupting her time with Michael.

By this time, Jesse was at the door. He was in shock; he hadn't heard that Michael was back. He stood there, stunned at first, finally saying "Hey, Michael your back."

"Yeah, just got back a little over a day ago." He said, still holding Fi back.

"Jesse, you too, breaking down my door!"

"Technically it was …." Jesse didn't finish his sentence; the death glare that Fiona was giving him stopped him in his tracks.

"Fi calm down." Michael said as he turned her around to face him. He took his hands and cupped Fi's face, and started talking.

"Fi, why don't you go and call my mother and I will help them clean this up and make sure your door will close and lock. Sam will get this repaired, right Sam."

"Yeah Mikey I will make sure it is done right."

Michael stroked Fi's face lovingly and continued "They only care about you that is why they did it, okay. I am sure in time you can forgive them." Michael then kissed Fi's forehead.

"Okay Michael I will go and call your mom. You help them clean up, but don't be long." Fi then turned to Sam and Jesse gave them both another death glare and went to her room to make the phone call.

"Mikey I am so sorry about this, I didn't know you were here. Your mom was really concerned."

"Sam, she will calm down, eventually. I know you meant well. Let's get this done and maybe we can all meet up at Carlito's later."

"That sounds good."

Jesse didn't know what to say, so he kept on working. He didn't know Michael was back and didn't expect him either. It was a shock to him, but he was happy for Fiona. He knew how much she was missing him. They got everything cleaned up and were able to shut and lock the door.

"Well I will go get what is needed and get this door fixed and see you later."

"Okay Sam. Jesse good seeing you we can catch up at Carlito's." Michael said as he shook Jesse's hand.

Once they left Michael made his way back to the bedroom. Fi had her back to the door and was on the phone.

"Yes Madeline everything is good. Michael is fine. Yes we are happy. We can stop over later, if you like. Okay we will see you then. Bye."

Michael could only hear half of the conversation but could only imagine what his mother was saying. He came up behind Fiona and wrapped his arms around her as she finished up her call.

"Is everything okay now with my mother?" Michael said as he kissed Fiona's neck.

She leaned back into him "Yes, she is calm now and wants us to stop by later."

"Ok. Now I want this shirt back." Michael said as he started unbuttoning the shirt.

Fiona turned around in Michael's arm and he finished unbuttoning the shirt and took it off her. Fiona started unzipping Michael's pants. "If I am going to be naked, so are you."

They finished undressing each other and made their way to the bathroom so they could shower and reconnect.

They got ready to go over to Madeline's, since Fi told her they would stop by. She knew Charlie would want to see her and Michael. Charlie was used to seeing Fiona every day. On the drive over to Maddie's Michael reached over and held Fiona's hand. This was something new too. When they got to Maddie's, Michael got out of the car, went and opened Fiona's door to help her out and held her hand as they went to the door. Madeline noticed this and was so happy to see Michael and Fiona together and Michael being so attentive to Fi. She hoped this was going to last.

"Fi! Michael! So good to see you."

Charlie heard Maddie say Fiona's name and he came running out of the sunroom. "Auntie Fi, Auntie Fi you are here." He gave her a big hug.

Fiona picked up Charlie to hug him back. He noticed Michael standing with Fiona and he hid his face in her shoulder.

"Charlie do you know who this is?"

Charlie shook his head, and glanced over at Michael. Michael smiled at him "Hi Charlie"

"This is you Uncle Michael; he is the one I have been telling you about. Don't be shy."

Charlie picked his head up off of Fiona's shoulder and said quietly "Hi."

Michael reached over and patted Charlie on the back and said "Hi" again.

"Did you have you lunch Charlie?" Fi asked.

Charlie shook his head.

"Well why don't you go wash your hands and we will sit with you while you have your lunch, okay?"

Charlie nodded and Fiona put him down. They made their way into the kitchen and they all sat there while Charlie ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Michael didn't realize how much he missed the simple things in life. This was nice, just spending time with family. He had his arm on the back of Fiona's chair and from time to time he would squeeze her shoulder. He loved having her near him again, and he knew that he would do everything in his power to keep it that way.

They stayed at Madeline's until Charlie's nap time. They played dinosaurs and trains with him. Madeline couldn't remember the last time she saw this carefree side of Michael. It must have been when he was a child, but that too was so long ago and not very often.

"Ma we are going to go now. We are meeting up with Sam and Jesse. It was so nice to see you and spend time with Charlie. We will stop by again soon." Michael said as he gave his mother a hug.

"Okay Michael, take care." Maddie responded as she gave Michael and Fiona a hug. She really enjoyed this time with family. She hopes that this will last. They all need this family time, especially after the last few years.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was sitting at Carlito's waiting for everyone to join him. Jesse was the first to arrive.

"Hey Sam. What a start to our day, hope the rest of your day wasn't as eventful."

"Hey Jesse, no the rest of the day was quiet compared to this morning, but I did get the door fixed." Sam responded as he gave Jesse a beer.

"So, Mike is back in town, that was a surprise, but I guess seeing Fiona was the priority."

"Well Jess, yesterday afternoon I didn't think so."

"What you knew he was in town? You couldn't let me know that before you kicked down the door. Really Sam? What the hell? No wonder Fi was angry."

"Whoa there Jesse, I knew Mikey was in town, but when I saw him, it seemed like the last thing he wanted to do was see Fiona. As far as I knew, she didn't find him."

"What do you mean he didn't want to see Fi? That is strange."

"Yeah I agree. He went to see his mom, then me here, and when Fi called me looking for him, he took off, so as far as I knew they didn't connect. So, you see I didn't know he was there nor did I expect him. I was as shocked as you when he was there. I am just glad for both their sakes they met up. Maybe things will finally settle down."

"Did he say anything about the mission?"

Sam was about to answer when he saw Michael and Fiona walking down the street. They were holding hands, smiling and looking very happy. When Michael took Fi's hand and kissed it, Sam just about spit his beer out. For as long as he has known Michael he never was one to show PDA, except maybe when he was on a job.

"Well we can ask him about that, they are just about here."

Jesse turned around and saw them, and was surprised to see them holding hands. He didn't witness the kiss, but he would have been just as shocked as Sam.

"Hey guys, how are you? How was the rest of your day?" Michael said as he pulled out the chair for Fi to sit on.

"Good, good, how about yours?" Sam asked.

Michael and Fi both answered "Good" Fi added "Well at least no one else came and destroyed my house."

"Hey Fi, I fixed the door and didn't destroy you whole house, only slightly broke your door."

They were all smiling during this exchange. This was a nice change for all of them. It was good to be back to normal, whatever that is for the four of them.

Before they could start asking about the mission, Michael asked "So what have you two been up to over the last nine months?"

Fi had her hand resting on Michael's knee, she knew he was nervous about this, but she also just like being in physical contact with him. It just reinforced for her that he was really here with her and everyone else.

Sam started "Well Mikey, I am just enjoying life. I am still with Elsa, staying with her at her hotel. Being pampered."

"I am happy to hear that Sam."

"Yeah, Elsa is happy too. She can get her Sammy time any time now."

"You know Sam I don't need to hear anything about your Sammy time, I have told you that before. Carlito's is a no Sammy Time area." Jesse chimed in.

"Sam." Is all Fiona could say.

"I know, I know, but at least I don't show you."

"Hey, whose fault is that, huh? Remember you broke down my door."

Michael was laughing, he was enjoying this bantering back and forth. He really missed all this.

"So, Jesse what have you been up to?" Michael was trying to change the subject, before Sam and Fi got to heated. Jesse took the bait.

"Well Mike, I am still working at SecuriCorp, and it is going very well. I talked to Dani too. It looks like she is coming back to the states."

"That is all good news then. I am glad to hear she will be coming back, she didn't need to pay the price for my mistakes."

Fi squeezed Michael's knee, just so he would know that she was there for support and comfort.

"So, are you all done then? Is the mission complete?" Jesse finally asked.

Michael knew that this question was going to come up, but he still wasn't fully ready to give them the whole story. That is going to take time. He hasn't even told Fiona everything.

"Yes, as far as I am concerned the mission is done. They wanted me to get the leader of a terrorist group. He was in the Dominican Republic. I was able to get into his group, and the CIA captured him, so that is when I came home."

"That is all good then. When do you go back?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I am done with the CIA. I have a debriefing tomorrow and after that, I am walking away." Michael felt Fiona move her hand off his knee and straighten up in her chair. It was subtle, but noticeable to him. She was mad and moving away from him. She knew he was done with the CIA, or the other way that the CIA was done with him, so he didn't understand why she would be mad.

Sam noticed the change in Fiona, but didn't say anything. He quickly changed the subject.

"So, Mikey that means you can help me out then, you know with jobs and all."

"Yeah Sam I will help you out, just let me know."

They continued talking and after a couple of hours Michael finally said he needed to get going. He and Fiona got up to leave. He went to grab her hand to hold it, she didn't respond. He was confused, but thought he would talk about it when they get back to her house. He was so preoccupied that he didn't noticed that they were being watched by a blond in the corner of the bar.

After they left, the blond made a call. "I think I have found his weakness. I will send you a picture."

When Michael and Fiona arrived at her house, Fi got out of the car before Michael could put it in park and went into the house. Michael turned off the car and quickly followed her into the house.

"Fi what's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me you were meeting the CIA? What were you going to leave me a note or just not be here in the morning? I know that is how you like to operate, leave in the middle of night."

"Where is this coming from? I told you they were done with me, but I still must have a debriefing. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but it was kind of the last thing on my mind for last day."

Fiona started yelling, "Why go meet with them? Especially with the way they have treated you over the last several years! You say you're done, but you never are, this is just another lie!"

Michael moved towards Fiona, but she backed away, just like she did in the hanger. Michael was getting angry now too.

"I want to finish this, I want to know that the last nine months haven't been a waste of my time and that everyone is safe, that is why I am going to the debriefing! I want signed papers from them stating that everyone is safe and that no one will pay the price for the stuff I did! Is that so wrong Fi? To make sure everyone is safe."

"That is always your excuse Michael. When is this going to stop? Don't you get it they are just going to use you again because they know they can.

"NOT THIS TIME FI!"

"You owe them NOTHING Michael. All they do is use people. They have done nothing for you. What have they done? Pair you up with Larry and other sociopaths."

"That is where you are wrong Fi."

Michael's voice softens and he again moves towards Fiona. "If it wasn't for the CIA sending me on a mission to Ireland all those years ago I would have never met you." Michael kept moving towards Fiona.

Fiona looked shocked, she never thought of it that way.

"I knew from the moment I had that first dance with you, that my life would never be the same. You changed me Fi, even if I didn't want to admit it all those years ago."

Michael pulled Fiona into a hug, and she hugged him back. She had tears in her eyes.

Michael continued "I would never leave you again in the middle of night. I was scared when I did that, and wish I never had. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I honestly did forget and when I started talking about it today, I remembered. Can you forgive me? After tomorrow I will be done."

"Yes, I can forgive you, I am sorry I reacted the way I did, I am just afraid of losing you again."

"I am afraid of losing you too."

Michael pulled back, put both his hands on Fi's face in a loving manner "Are we good now?"

Fiona didn't answer, but kissed him, that was all the answer he needed.


End file.
